The Ultimate Meta Human
by KelvinDragnet
Summary: When Ben Tennyson and his team were transported to Central City, they found out that this city needs their help. Enemies new and old are coming in. Team Flash and The Plumbers must work together to stop Zoom and Vilgax from taking over the world.
1. Transported

The Ultimate Meta Human

When Ben Tennyson and his team were transported to Central City, they found out that this city needs their help. Enemies new and old are coming in. Team Flash and The Plumbers must work together to stop Zoom and Vilgax from taking over the world. Will Ben make the biggest decision off his life or will The Flash lose all that he holds dear? Disclaimer: I do not own any of these universes.

Chapter One: Transported

A green and black muscle car rumbles down the highway as it was being chased by some people in knight's armour. They were called the Forever Knights. As the muscle car was picking up speed, the left hand mirror was shoot off. The driver cursed under his breath and the passenger in the back of the car was fidgeting with his watch. The muscle car drifted to a stop and landed sideways. The driver and the two passengers got out of the car. There was an orange haired girl in a red shirt with a black vest over it, blue jeans and black flats. Next to her was a guy with a white shirt with a blue mechanic jacket over it. He was wearing black jeans, steel capped boots and has black hair. On the right is a teenager with brown hair, a black shirt with a green jacket over it with a ten in a black circle with a black line going down the right side of the jacket. He had a sort of watch on his wrist that covered a third of his arm. He had black jeans and white sneakers. Their names were Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Eleven. Gwen's hands glowed a light pink as they were in a glowing circle. Kevin touched his car and turned into its metal covering. Ben was flicking through his watch looking for something to turn into something. The Forever Knights stopped a few feet away from the trio and they all got out. Ben finally found one and hit his watch. He was engulfed in a green light as his spine curved into and arched, he's arms hanged low and his jaw jutted out. He grew an extra pair of arms and a tail. After the transformation, he banged his chest and screeched.

"Spider-Monkey" Ben yelled. He looked at the Knights and screeched at them. He jumped into the air and shoot some spider web from his tail and took their weapons away. Gwen threw some magic disc at the Knight, which hit their suits and made them fall over. Kevin grew his hands into a mace and was hitting any Knights that came to close to him. Spider-monkey was surrounded by some Knights and was losing. So he tapped the symbol on his chest and he was once again engulfed in a flash of green as his form changed. His chest grew out more and his legs grew four spider legs out of his side. He grew some fangs and took on the appearance of a silver back gorilla. The flash of green disappeared and he thumped his chest King Kong style.

"Ultimate Spider-Monkey" He screeched. He grabbed a Knight and threw it at his fellow Knights. He jumped into the air and spun a web around the rest of them. He landed beside Kevin and Gwen as he transformed back to his normal form. Ben sighed and looked at them.

"You guys never learn do you?"

The leader of the Knights looked up at them and laughed.

"We've only started to take you down. All we have to do is to accept the contract and we will have the power to destroy you all"

Kevin punched him in the head and knocked the leader out. He walked over to his car and grumbled as smoke came out of the engine. Gwen and Ben walked over to him. Kevin had his head beneath the hood and was mumbling to himself.

"What's wrong Kevin?" Gwen asked as she looked at the engine. Kevin looked at her and sighed. He slammed the hood down and leaned on the front of the car.

"Well, the oil line has been burst, the sump is cracked and the brakes are a bit faulty. Also the left hand mirror has gone missing. Looks like my baby will need another check up again." Ben's stomach grumbles and looks at them both.

"So, who's up for Mr. Smoothie's?" Ben asked.

A few hours later, they were at Mr. Smoothies drinking their drinks. Ben burped loudly and patted his stomach.

"That hits the spot that does"

Gwen shook her head. "You amaze me at time you know that?"

Ben smiled and ordered another smoothie. Kevin was tinkering with a device that the Forever Knight was trying to transport. He was holding a see through screen with black handles on the sides with different buttons. Gwen pulled out a book and started to read. Ben's phone went off and he answered it. It was his Grandpa Max calling.

"Hey, Grandpa. What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Nothing Ben. I was just calling to say that you have been given a job to teach the new Plumbers at the Plumber HQ." Max said from the phone. Ben was so shocked he choked on his smoothie and spat it out all over Gwen and Kevin. He turned his phone onto loud speaker.

"But Gramps, I can't teach the Plumbers. I'm still learning myself and the Omintrix is still collecting different DNA samples. Can I at least have a think about it?"

"Of course kiddo. I hope that you and your cousin can come over for dinner tonight. I'm making my famous Octopus and Scrambled sea slug meatloaf"

Ben winced as he remembered his first time he tasted the meatloaf. He hang up and looked at Gwen and Kevin. They were glaring at him with smoothie dripping off their bodies. He smiled slightly and explained to them about their conversation. They both looked shocked and Gwen smiled.

"Ben, that's great. When are you accepting the job?" Gwen asked

"I don't know yet" he sighed and got up. A portal opened up behind the trio and it was rippling in the middle of the air. Ben, Kevin and Gwen walked over to it and frowned.

"What is it?" Ben asked. Kevin shrugged and Gwen just frowned. Three wisps of smoke latched out and wrapped around the three of them. Ben hit his Omintrix as they were pulled through the portal and the portal closed behind them as soon as they were through.

Thank you for reading the first chapter in this series and I hope you guys can give me some great feedback on this chapter. The next chapter should be in around about the 7/09/2017. Like always, I hope you all enjoyed and catch you next time.


	2. The Meeting

The Ultimate Meta Human Chapter Two: The Meeting

Central City was busy as it usually was and Barry Allen was standing in line waiting for his double shot expresso in Jitters. He was watching a video on his phone while he waited. After a while, he finally got his drink and he walked out into the sunshine. Barry's phone went off and he answered the phone. It was Cisco.

"Barry, we got three people coming through a breach. They may have been sent here by Zoom" Cisco said to Barry. Barry sighs as he speeds off to the park. On the way, he stopped in an ally to get changed into his suit. His suit was a marron skin tight suit with a white circle in the middle of his chest with a yellow lightning bolt. He raced off to the park and skidded to a stop. He looks around and frowns.

"Where are they Cisco?" The Flash asked his friend.

"There right behind you" Cisco said as he drinks from his smoothie.

The Flash turned just in time to get hit by a large person with orange fur with black stripes and white stomach. This thing had a green symbol in its chest with black triangles on the side. They both groaned and The Flash got up first. This giant tiger got up and shook his head. Two more people came through the portal and landed more gracefully then the giant tiger. The Flash looked confused and tapped his side of his head.

"Cisco, I found the Breaches. But two of them looks normal while the other one looks like a giant tiger thing with two black blades coming out of his knuckles."

Cisco is speechless and doesn't respond. The Flash sighs and looks at the trio.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he asked them. Gwen and Kevin looked at The Flash. The tiger got up and looked at him and growls.

"WHY IS THIS RED SKINED MAN TELLING RATH WHAT TO DO?" Rath yelled. The Flash looks at Rath.

"What are you?"

"I'M RATH"

The Flash hears a voice from his ear piece. It was Dr Harrison Wells.

"Barry, listen to me. That's an Appoplexian. It is very dangerous. They only hit first and take names later. By the looks of this one, it is very angry so be careful" Wells said. The Flash decided to run around the trio and make a cyclone. Rath watched and growls. He slammed the symbol on his chest and was encased in green light. His body changed colour to black with two cords sprouting out of his head and his hands grew slight bigger with sockets on the finger tips. His eyes merged into one singular green eye. The green glowed died away.

"Feedback!" He yelled. The Flash didn't see the transformation and was still running around in circles. Feedback watched him carefully and The Flash stopped running. He jumped into the air and threw a lightning bolt towards Feedback. Feedback smiled and absorbed the lighting and redirected it back to The Flash. He just dodges and Feedback turns into Ben after the timer ran out.

"Aw man, not right now Omnitrix" Ben complained. The Flash saw a hose and ran to it. Gwen shoot some pink explosive circles towards him and Kevin charged. The Flash dodged the circles and Sparta kicked Kevin backwards. Kevin hit Gwen and they both collided into Ben. Barry tied them up and knocked all three of them out. He called Cisco to bring the van over and take them back to the Pipe Line.

A few hours later, Team Flash was standing in front of three cells holding Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Kevin and Gwen's hands were covered by some weird handcuffs that stopped them from using their powers. Ben had a cage over his left wrist which is covering the Omnitrix.

"Where are we?" Ben asked the people outside his cell. The Flash walked up to him and looked at him.

"You're in Central City" The Flash answered. Ben frowned and looked back.

"Why are we in the cells for?"

"Because you are all classed as what we call Meta Humans"

Gwen and Kevin looked at them.  
"What's a Meta Human?" Gwen asked The Flash

"Meta Humans are people with powers like me and apparently, you have powers as well." The Flash replied. Ben is ignoring this information and has his back turned on them. Dr Wells walks forwards and looks at Ben.

"What are you doing?" Wells asked Ben. Ben turns back and smiles.

"I'm just activated Master Control" Ben replied. Kevin and Gwen tried to look at Ben but they could only see Team Flash. The Flash got ready to take down Ben if he escaped. Wells tilted his head slightly and frowned.

"Meaning what exactly?" he wanted to know.

"Meaning I can turn into any of my forms by just thinking about the form I want to turn into." Ben replied and thought about a form he wanted to turn into. Ben was enveloped by a green light and his body turned blue with black and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light blue torso and large pale green eyes. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles.

"Big Chill" Ben whispered. He turned intangible and went through the cell to the outside. He entered Kevin's and Gwen's cell to free them. He froze the handcuffs over their wrists and they broke the handcuffs. Kevin touched the metal on the door and turned into metal. He punched the door off with a few hits. Gwen blasted the door off its hinges in one blast. Big Chill landed on the ground and folded his wings over his body. Cisco and Katlin backed away from the trio. Barry and Dr Wells looked at them. Wells shoot an electric boot towards Kevin but he just caught it and broke it in half. Gwen looked at them and threw up a protective shield. Big Chill turned back into Ben.

"Ben, I suggest you turn into something that can take them down" Gwen said to him. Ben nodded and thought of another form. He was encased in a green light. His body turned into a bulky, rock armoured body. His skin took on a reddish-brown in colour and have a red/orange core on the centre of his chest, and have four reddish-brown fingers and three grey toes. He also has black markings on his face, as well as a big mouth.

"Gravattack!" Ben said in a gravelly voice.

Thanks for reading the second chapter of this series. In later chapters, I will introduce a new alien that is an OA (Own Alien). I'm sorry the first fighting scene with The Flash and Ben 10 is rushed I know. But I hope you'll like the fight scene in Chapter Three. Please give some positive feedback about this chapter.


	3. The Plan of Attack

**Chapter Three: Plan of Attack**

Team Flash and Team Ben were facing each other. Gwen had her hands encased in pink circles, Kevin touched the ground and turned his body into rock. Gravattack was standing in the middle of the trio. Cisco has his Vibe Goggles on, Barry has his outfit on to make him into The Flash and Dr Wells has his gun pointed up and aimed at Gravattack.

"I'm taking down the freak with the goggles" Kevin said as he cracks his knuckles. Cisco gulped in fear.

"Well, I've got the girl then" Gwen said as she is now standing on a pink platform. Gravattack sighed and grumbled.

"Can we resolve this peacefully please?" Gravattack pleaded and hoped they would say yes, but he has a feeling they won't listen to reason. Kevin ran at Cisco and Cisco fled. Gwen threw a few circles at Katlin who squeaked.

"I should never wear heels when I'm fighting Metas" Katlin said as she followed Cisco. Gwen and Kevin gave chase. Gravattack looks at The Flash.

"You know my identity. It's only fair that I get to see yours" Gravattack asked The Flash. The Flash shrugged and took off his hood. His brown hair was a mess and his brown eyes were alert. Gravattack tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his belt and turned back into Ben. Dr Wells lowered his gun and Ben stuck out his hand.

"My name is Ben Tennyson and you both are?" Ben asked them both. The Flash shook his hand and smiled.

"My name is Barry Allen and this grouch is Dr Harrison Wells" Barry said and took his hand back. Ben puts his arm down and nodded.

"So I guess I need to stop my friends from hurting your friends then" he said as he walked away. A blur of red and yellow rushed past Ben and when he reached the car park where they were all standing, he saw his friends and Team Flash talking like old friends. Ben walked over to his team and listened into the conversation they were all having.

"Like we said, this world is different than the one you're used to" Cisco told them all.

"But then why hasn't Professor Paradox come and take us back?" Kevin asked them. Cisco and Katlin frowned.

"Who's Professor Paradox?" they both asked. Gwen went on to explain who he is and what he can do. At that time, a police cruiser pulled into the parking lot and the police officer got out. He was dark skinned and not overly muscular. He walked towards the group.

"Hey is Barry around?" the police officer asked them. Cisco pointed towards S.T.A.R Labs and the policer officer nodded. They all walked back inside the Labs and entered the Cortex. The Cortex had a desk near the entrance and to the left was a small hospital wing for any injuries that Barry or anyone would get during a fight. To the right is a medium sized lab that has different coloured chemicals in breakers and small vials. A blue door was in the left hand corner that lead into a large open room that test how fast Barry's speed. A small alcove was built in the wall with an empty manikin the size of Barry. Screens were beside the alcove and had the S.T.A.R Labs logo bouncing around the screens. Everyone mingled around the Cortex and was chatting away. Ben sits in the hospital wing and has Katlin doing some tests on his body and mind.

"You sure have taken a beating from Barry" Katlin said to Ben after she ran some scans on his body. Ben smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah, he's a tough guy alright" Ben replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

Katlin smiled and was looking at a laptop that had Ben's body frame on there with a DNA strand beside the smaller size of Ben.

"I need you to take your shirt off so I can see if there's any bruises on your body from the fight." Katlin said as she turned back to him. Ben took of his green jacket and placed it beside him. His black shirt hugged his arms and body. He took it off and put it on his jacket. He sighed as Katlin put on some heart monitor cords on his chest. His heartbeat was steady.

"Ok now can you lift your arms up for me please?" Katlin asked him. Ben complied with the instructions. Under his left arm was a purple glowing scar he got from a previous battle. Katlin ignored the scar and told him that he was a healthy human being. Ben walked out of the medical wing putting his shirt on as he walked. Barry was on the phone, Dr Wells was tinkering with his gun, the police officer was sitting on a chair, and Kevin was touching everything he could and absorbing their material. Gwen was in the lab looking at different tools they have and Cisco was working on his glasses. Ben walked over to Gwen and tapped her shoulder and Kevin walked over to them.

"Do you think we can trust these guys?" Ben asked them both. Gwen and Kevin looked at the others.

"Well I trust them as long as they don't backstab us" Kevin said as he walked away from the both of them. Gwen put her hand on Ben's right shoulder and looked at them.

"Ben we have to trust them. We don't know this place and until we find a way back home, we have to work with them until then." Gwen said as Ben sighed. They both walked back to others. Barry just got off his phone and Cisco was putting his glasses on. Ben frowned and Barry gestured him to wait. Cisco activated the glasses and after a few seconds, he gasped. Cisco was in a palace underwater with a throne of coral and a figure shrouded in darkness. A rush of blue lighting and a figure in a grey suit with the blue lighting crackling off the body. Zoom walked forward towards the figure in the shadows and looked up at him.

"Who are you, lowly human?" The figure's voiced boomed as he asked Zoom. Zoom looked up at him.

"I am Zoom and I got a proposition for you if you're interested." Zoom replied to the figure. The figure moved slightly and leaned forward slightly. This figure is a green humanoid with long tentacles on their head or chin like those of an octopus or squid. His body was muscular with different needle like pills sticking out of his arms and his eyes glow red.

"I'm listening. This better be worth my time or you will never leave here alive vermin."

"Both of our arch enemies are in the same place right now. They call themselves the flash and Ben T-" Zoom never got to finish as he was interrupted by the figure.

"Ben Tennyson. You have me interested with your little plan. My name is Vilgax"

Thank you for all of your reviews for the previous chapter. There has been a great comment on the last chapter and I'll be contacting that person for some new ideas. If you want to be featured in the following chapters, comment down your character and I'll try to put them in. the next chapter will be feature Arrow and his team. Ben's team, Team Flash and Team Arrow will be having a 'friendly' battle against each other. Also I made Ben lose control over the Master Control but he may or may not get it back.


End file.
